


Locker Letters

by its_eden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, High School, I would add more tags but that would kind of ruin the plot twists-, Letters, Love Letters, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_eden/pseuds/its_eden
Summary: Elizabeth feels lost and her fragile place in the world is crumbling beneath her feet.But then a letter arrives in her locker.Lydia is feeling lonely for the first time in her life, but she can't make friends for a mysterious reason.So she sends a letter.Locker Letters is about two girls with completely different lives and problems that come together through the art of ink on paper.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Locker Letters

As soon as Elizabeth had gotten into her bedroom, closed the door, and sat on her bed, she opened her bag quickly. Her arm stumbled around the various contents until finally, she settled on the shape and texture of the envelope. She grabbed it out and looked again at the intricate mushrooms drawn on the flap. She was tempted to rip it open, but instead, she mustered up all the patience she had and carefully pried the envelope open. Inside was a folded sheet of paper, and one perfectly pressed rose. Elizabeth took out the white rose and set it next to her on her bed, then slid out the piece of paper. She thought for a small moment of the possibilities...

A prank love letter from some hot boy on the football team.

An actual love letter from some slightly less hot boy on the football team.

A letter from the principal regarding her decreasing grades.

There were many possibilities, but none of them were really any good. Most were quite negative. Elizabeth sighed and prepared herself for the worst as she unfolded the paper...

* * *

Dear You,

Uh - Hello. I know this is going to seem incredibly peculiar - and it's likely that you won't even see this or - some outside source will block you from seeing it.

But obviously, you are reading this. So - I'm sure you have plenty of questions. But basically, I've been lonely. Which seems pretty normal, and doesn't explain this letter at all. But I'm a quiet kid. You know the one you see in class, but have only heard them talk a couple of times? The one whom you know can't feasibly be anything but, but you still wonder if they're really... human? That's me. And for my whole life, I've never minded that I'm always alone. But now? I feel... alone. For the first time ever. And... I can't really make friends for a reason that's pretty personal to me, and I don't want to put my whole life's story and secrets onto a piece of paper that I'm giving to a random person from my school. For all I know, you could be the owner of a colossal black market of school secrets and gossip. That would be really unpleasant if you were. 

So... I'm not really sure what to write now. I guess I'll just leave you with a locker to send a letter back. And you don't have to if you're confused or annoyed or don't want to or anything. I'm used to being rejected, so don't worry if you don't reply!

-L

* * *

Elizabeth read the letter twice. She was confused, as "L" had said she might be. But- did this person not know who she was? She was Elizabeth. And sure- she wasn't as well-known as someone like Kaylee or Sky. But everyone knew that she was friends with them. And everyone she knew had memorised where the Golden Trio's lockers were. So why didn't this random kid? What if it was some psychopathic murderer? The letter didn't seem like someone with ill-intent wrote it, but Elizabeth knew from experience that looks could be incredibly deceiving. She decided to leave it for a couple of days, and think about whether or not she wanted to reply.


End file.
